madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
A.T.P. Engineer
A.T.P. Engineers, also known as advanced engineers and Agent Mk1, constitute the "A.A.H.W Elite" and the A.A.H.W.'s Accelerated Training Program (A.T.P.). They are the third rank character of the A.A.H.W. to appear in the the Madness Combat Universe. A.T.P. engineers are characterized by wearing gray face masks with yellow visors and shedding yellow blood. They possess engineering skill, as two were seen trying to fix the Portable Improbability Drive in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. They are usually heavily armed and carry extra ammo. Although they are supposedly harder to take down than l33t agents, they perish just as easily as their predecessors and they don't seem to have any improved reflexes or bullet resistance. Even though advanced engineers do not show much more skill than l33t agents, one of them manages to stab Sanford in the chest in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. It is possible that they are to have about the same combat skills as l33t agents, but have different roles. In Madness Combat 7.5, a screen shows that qualities A.T.P. engineers have over l33t agents are "intuition, intellect and leadership." Appearances Madness Combat 5.5 The A.T.P. engineer unit makes its first chronological appearance in the final scene of Madness Combat 5.5. After the train nearly hits Sanford and Deimos, a single engineer, armed with a Colt Revolver, suddenly comes out through the doorway and fires a round at them, abruptly ending the episode. There are also posters of how the A.T.P engineer will look like before an actual engineer showed up Madness Combat 6.5 The same engineer from the previous episode fires his Colt Revolver, hitting Sanford in the body. This engineer is then killed by Deimos. Since much of this episode takes place around the Advanced Training Recruitment Center, there are many more engineers in this episode than there are in the previous one. Madness Combat 7: Consternation The A.T.P. engineers make their debut in Madness Consternation. Two engineers and a l33t agent were attempting to fix the Portable Improbability Drive until Hank suddenly crashes through the wall before them. They are soon confronted by Jesus, who kills them by surprise. Madness Combat 7.5 A.T.P. engineers appear alongside agents and A.T.P. soldats fighting against Sanford and Deimos. They are shown to be responsible for running the machine that upgrades the A.T.P. soldats' combat abilities. Madness Combat 8: Inundation They appear much more frequently in Madness Inundation as a result of the Auditor increasing the "Advanced Training" level in Madness Consternation. Despite their advanced training, the engineers don't appear fare much better than agents. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation The A.T.P. engineers first appear in trucks, in which they open fire at Sanford and Deimos's car. However, they failed to kill their enemies, and Deimos manages to mow them down with his dual G36s. Later in the episode, the Auditor uses his newly acquired powers from Jesus' halo to enhance two engineers guarding a building, who then try to kill Sanford and Deimos. The engineers have gun fighting skills modified to reach a level almost comparable to the protagonists'. Shadow-like flames emit from their heads, similar to the Auditor's, and their eyes turn big and red, similar to Jesus'. When the enhanced engineers reach the Advanced Training area, Sanford and Deimos split up. The engineers split up as well; one chases after Sanford while the other follows Deimos into the Agent Magnification Chamber. While Deimos was operating the Magnification Chamber, the enhanced engineer kills him with a QBZ-95, and continues firing rounds into his fallen body. As he sees the Magnification Chamber open up, the engineer reloads his weapon and quickly exits the room. Meanwhile, Sanford's pursuer chases him deeper into the building, dodging any rounds fired at him. After a bullet disarms Sanford, Deimos' killer arrives to tells his partner to go outside. They wait outside anticipating Hank's arrival, with their rifles pointed at the door. When the door opens, Deimos' corpse appears and the engineers immediately open fire. Distracted by the decoy, they simultaneously die when the magnified Hank throws a pipe bomb in their direction. Their corpses are later absorbed by the Auditor. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation The A.T.P. engineers continue their role as enemy units against Hank and Sanford. During the battle against the first Mag Agent: V4, an engineer manages to cut the hand Sanford was using to hook the Mag Agent, but is still killed once Sanford turns on him with a Beretta 92. Madness Combat 11: Expurgation A.T.P engineers appear as some of the A.A.H.W. units summoned by Tricky in the hell dimension Hank and Sanford were sent to. All of them were killed by either Hank or Sanford. SACRIFICE.fla Deimos seizes a TAR-21 from one A.T.P. engineer, and uses it to kill a megachette-wielding one outside The Bakery!. POWERLESS.fla Three A.T.P. engineers appear, two of which killed by Deimos, one of which resembling him when killed, and all three of them flashing to look like the enhanced engineers from Madness Combat 9. DedmosRebuilt.fla Three A.T.P. engineers appear in the animation, all of which slammed into walls by Deimos. They have received a redesign with more detailed masks. DISSENTER An A.T.P. engineer is among the assault team tasked with breaching the house, killed by 2BDamned's frag grenade rather than the A.T.P. soldat's rocket that killed the rest of the team. Incident: 100A A.T.P. engineers make their first appearance in a non-canonical animation in 100A. Two engineers are killed by Sanford, while a third fires at the truck Sanford and Deimos use to escape with the civilian. Incident: 110A A.T.P. engineers appear in the episode as some of the "100 sinners", appearing in fewer numbers than A.T.P. soldats, only 11 appearing throughout. Incident: 1000A Four A.T.P. engineers appear in the episode, one of which killed with their own bullets via Jesus' telepathic abilities. ROMP.FLA An A.T.P. engineer appears in each of the first two rooms in this animation, the first wielding a Norinco 97k and the second with an AK-74. Both are killed by Sanford with his MP5. Madness: Project Nexus In Madness: Project Nexus, advanced engineers, known as Agent Mk1's in-game, are harder to kill than regular agents. They have TAC-bars, which allow them to dodge bullets. In the Zombie Arena Mode, zombified engineers tend to be more aggressive and bullet resistant than grunt and agent zombies. As A.T.P. agents of any kind do not exist in Episode 1.5 of Story Mode, zombified engineers can only be encountered within Zombie Arena Mode. Madness: Project Nexus 2 They are planned to be a unit in Madness: Project Nexus 2. A variation with a red-tinted mask, a red beret, and superior weapons and armor works for the NEXUS core. Gallery Artworks Atp_agent_by_krinkels_r909-d5fsxcx.jpg Atp_agent_by_krinkels_r909-d50s0es.jpg Boys_night_out_by_krinkels_r909-d518l8k.jpg Boysnightout_colored_by_krinkels_r909-d7kn6la.jpg Commissioned artworks Commission einhajar12 by krinkels r909-d5geguw.jpg Commission_einhajar12_by_krinkels_r909-d6r07na.jpg Reference An alternate interpretation of the abbreviation A.T.P. is Adenosine triphosphate . This kind of ATP, which is a chemical compound found in the human body, serves as an energy transporter - specifically for use in metabolism. Perhaps the title ATP alludes to the engineers having enhanced biosynthesis. This would allow them to recover from wounds faster, and adapt to new environments. It would also allow engineers to be possessed by the Auditor with fewer repercussions, due to the increased physical demands of fighting on a near super human level. The more likely theory is that an enhanced metabolism allows for the engineers to not only be trained more quickly, but perhaps be cloned and developed more rapidly in the embryonic-like, stasis vats. Seeing that multitudes of engineer grunts are slain by the series’ protagonists, it would seem that a lack of man power would arise from the overwhelming number of casualties. Trivia * Krinkels said he might start upping the skills of engineers and soldat, to make them stand out a bit more. Reference An alternate interpretation of the abbreviation A.T.P. is Adenosine triphosphate . This kind of ATP, which is a chemical compound found in the human body, serves as an energy transporter - specifically for use in metabolism. Perhaps the title ATP alludes to the engineers having enhanced biosynthesis. This would allow them to recover from wounds faster, and adapt to new environments. It would also allow engineers to be possessed by the Auditor with fewer repercussions, due to the increased physical demands of fighting on a near super human level. The more likely theory is that an enhanced metabolism allows for the engineers to not only be trained more quickly, but perhaps be cloned and developed more rapidly in the embryonic-like, stasis vats. Seeing that multitudes of engineer grunts are slain by the series’ protagonists, it would seem that a lack of man power would arise from the overwhelming number of casualties. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2